In the next five years, the primary goal of our recruitment efforts will focus on enhancement ofthe biostatistical, behavioral and population-based research components of our Partnership. To that end, the first aim of our new faculty recruitment plan will be to recruit one senior biostatistician to MMC, one cancer behavioral research scientist to VICC and one population-based investigator to TSU. We strongly believe that recruitment of investigators with expertise in these identified areas of need will continue to strengthen our Cancer Partnership.